Clout (2019 CGI film)/Credits
Full credits for Clout (2019 CGI film). Logos Opening A YOUTUBE ORIGINALS Movie UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents a ATRESMEDIA/SERGIO PABLOS ANIMATION/TEMP FILMS production a LUKAIN ANIMATION film Clout Closing Crawl Art SOUNDTRACK ON BACK LOT MUSIC/REPUBLIC RECORDS "EMPIRE STATE OF MIND" Written by Shawn Carter, Alicia Augello-Cook, Angela Hunte, Bert Keyes, Sylvia Robinson, Jane't Sewell, Alexander Shuckburgh Performed by Jay Z featuring Alicia Keys Courtesy of S. Carter Enterprises, LLC/Roc Nation Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Alicia Keys appears courtesy of RCA Records by arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Contains the sample "Love on a Two-Way Street" performed by The Moments, courtesy of Rhino Entertainment Company, by arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing By arrangement with Sanctuary Records Group Ltd., a BMG Company "I WAS MADE TO LOVE HER" Written by Henry Cosby, Lula Mae Hardaway, Sylvia Moy, Stevie Wonder Performed by Stevie Wonder Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "SUPERMAN THEME" Written by John T. Williams "AMERICAN BOY" Performed by Taylor Swift "ME AND JULIO DOWN BY THE SCHOOLYARD" Written by Paul Simon Performed by Bleachers Bleachers appears courtesy of RCA Records, a division of Sony Music Entertainment "FOGGY MOUNTAIN BREAKDOWN" Written by Earl Scruggs Performed by The Billy Bob Banjo Band Courtesy of San Juan Music Group Ltd. "WHITE RABBIT" Written by Grace Slick Performed by Jefferson Airplane Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "FANTASTIC VOYAGE (from CLOUT)" Written by Fred Alexander, Norman Beavers, Marvin Craig, Artis Ivey, Jr., Fred Lewis, Tiemeyer McLain, Thomas Shelby, Stephen Shockley, Otis Stokes, Mark Wood, Jr. Performed by Coolio Courtesy of Sanctuary Records Group Ltd., a BMG Company, Tommy Boy Music LLC and Unidisc Music Inc. "LA MARSEILLAISE" Written by Claude Rouget de Lisle "LA GRANGE" Written by Frank Beard, Billy F. Gibbons, Dusty Hill Performed by ZZ Top Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "ANTE UP (ROBIN HOODZ THEORY)" Written by Jamal Grinnage, Eric Murry, Darryl Pittman Performed by M.O.P. Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "IT'S GONNA BE A LOVELY DAY (CLOUT)" Written by Bill Withers, Skip Scarborough, Gamal Kosh Lewis, Marc Sibley, Nathan Cunningham, Brandon Hamlin, Adam Aminé Daniel Performed by LunchMoney Lewis featuring Aminé Produced by The Space Primates and Brandon "B Ham" Hamlin LunchMoney Lewis appears courtesy of Amigo Records Aminé appears courtesy of Republic Records "PANDA" Written by Adnan Khan, Sidney Selby Produced by Harvey Mason Jr. Presented in association with Dentsu Inc./Fuji Television Network, Inc. Helicopter Mockup provided by Scroggins Aviation Mockup & Effects Sound Creative by Play Sound Creative Cameras equipment provided by CamTec Additional Cameras by Panavision Amaromorphis Cameras 70mm "Apple and Onion" courtesy of Cartoon Network Special Thanks Michael Singer Zack Blossom David Steve Zoe T Zoe N This project was completed with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development. With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The Province of Ontario Production Services and Computer Animation and Special Effects Tax Credits Copyright © 2019 Universal Studios and Sergio Pablos Animation, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios Universal Studios is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Category:Credits